The objective of this research is to study ways in which bacteriophage can affect the functioning of their host cell membranes. The effects of T4 phage and their ghosts on cell membranes will be related to the way in which both ghosts and phage cause cell death, the way in which phage "take-over" hot synthetic machinery, and the way phage-infected cells become immune or tolerant to ghosts. The specific objectives in the 03 year of this project are to identify which of the cell membrane proteins induced by the phage cause the cell to be immune to phage ghosts, and to characterize this protein and study its interaction with the phage coat (ghost). We will also study possible changes made in cell membranes by phage and ghosts using sucrose equilibrium density gradient centrifugation.